Best Friends or Lovers?
by goddessofthenite
Summary: Rory Hayden has lived in Hartford all her life with her dad. She has had the perfect life: best friends, a great dad, and everything she could ever ask for. What happens when she falls for one of her best friends? **CHAPTER 5 POSTED**
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** Best Friends or Lovers? **

**Author:**** Julz**

**Summary:****Rory****Hayden**** has lived in ****Hartford**** all her life with her dad. She has had the perfect life: best friends, a great dad, and everything she could ever ask for. What happens when she falls for one of her best friends? **

**Pairing:**** Trory!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but ****Michelle**** and the story line! **

**A/N:**** This is one of the things that just pop into your head after being consumed by writer's block. Actually, I'm still consumed by the writer's block so I thought that by writing this it would  help me some. So, please excuse the crappiness of this chapter. Hopefully, it will get better when I get out of this damn writer's block! **

"Rory, please come down here!" called 32 year old Christopher Hayden to his 16 year old daughter. He loved his daughter more then anything. 

"Be there in a  minute Dad!" 16 year old Lorelai Leigh Hayden, Rory for short, called back to her father. "Tris, I'll call you back in ten. My dad is calling me." 

"Alright." Said 16 year old Tristan DuGrey. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." Rory and Tristan were good friends. Best friends actually. Their other best friend, Summer Lang, knew pretty much everything about them. When they were all ten, they begged their parents to make a room for each other. So, their parents complied.

Rory walked into the hallway from her spacious bedroom and walked to her dad's study. 

"What's up dad?" Rory asked. 

"You mother called today. She wants to see you this weekend." Christopher said, as a look of pain washed over his face. 

"Dad, just because she sends us a check every month, doesn't make her my mother." **(I kinda stole that line from A Walk to Remember.) **

"You have to have a mother Rory." 

"I have Elaine(DuGrey) and April(Lang)." Said Rory referring to her best friends' mothers. 

"They can't be your mothers, Lorelai." Said Christopher as he watched his daughter cringe. She hated when he used her real name. 

"I don't care what you say, I am not going to see that woman who calls herself my mother. I'm spending the weekend with Tris and Sum." Said Rory hotly as she walked out of the study and ran towards her room. She three-wayed Tristan and Summer. When they were both on the line, she explained the situation. 

"So I need a place to crash this weekend." Rory finished. 

"You can stay over my house Friday but not Saturday because my mom is having the decorators come in. " Summer said immediately wanting to help her best friend out in any way she could. 

"Don't worry Ror, you can stay over my house on Saturday night." Tristan jumped in.

"I love you guys so much! You are the best friends anyone could ever have! So this is what I'll do. I'll give my dad the excuse that I have to work on a project with you guys and that I'm sleeping over your house, Summer. Then I'll say that I have to sleep over your house, Tristan, because me and you didn't get our parts done. I'll call him during lunch and I'll secretly pack a bag in my car tonight. Oh wait no, I have the extra over-night bag unless my car breaks down. I'm all set!" Said Rory as she flopped back on her bed. Just then her cell phone rang. "Um. Guys, I have to call you back. My cell is ringing." 

"Bye!" The other two teens chorused and hung up.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Ror, this is Paris." 

"Oh hey Paris. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I wanted to know if you wanted to get together tonight and study for that big biology test." 

"Sure, why not? Let me go ask my dad." Rory said as she padded across the hall into her father's room where she heard him go into as she went into her room before. "Marco?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Closet." 

"Oh. Paris just wanted to know if I can hang out with her later and study. We have a big biology test tomorrow that I have been cramming for, for the past week and a half and Paris just called and---" 

"It's okay. She can come over at, say, five o'clock?" said Christopher, laughing a little at how much Rory reminded him of her mom. Rory's long hair was lighter then her mother's but her blue eyes were the exact same shade. 

"Paris, my dad said it was ok if you can come over at five." Rory said into the phone. 

"Sure. I'll see you at five." Paris said as she hung up. 

"Thanks Dad. I'll be in my room if you need me. And I'm sorry about blowing up at you before." Rory said as she walked towards her father's closet. 

"It's okay sweetie. I know you haven't met your mom yet and you feel as if you don't need a mother because your already 16, but I just want you to meet her. You know, you remind me so much of her. The way you talk, the way you walk, hell, even the way you breathe. She wasn't really one for the whole society thing either. But she didn't stick her nose in books. She would just go to the mall and do whatever the hell she felt like at the time." Christopher said, tearing up at the mention of Lorelai. 

**_Ding-Dong_**

"Oh! I'll go get it!" Said Rory as she flew down the stairs. When she opened the door, she found, not the expected Paris, but a woman a little taller then Rory with the same blue eyes as her and dark brown, almost black, hair with a small smile spread across her face.  

"Hi. You must be Rory. I'm Lorelai Gilmore, you're mother." 

**A/N: So! That's the end of that chapter! How'd you like Lorelai coming in? so, did you like it, hate it, love it? I need feedback people! I need to know how you like it and if I should continue it or not. So please email me or R/R. Ttyl. Mwahz! ****Y****Julz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** Best Friends or Lovers? **

**Author:**** Julz**

**Summary:**** Rory Hayden has lived in ****Hartford**** all her life with her dad. She has had the perfect life: best friends, a great dad, and everything she could ever ask for. What happens when she falls for one of her best friends? **

**Pairing:**** Trory!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but Michelle and the story line! **

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I haven't had any brain spurges like I have now so I'm gonna try to keep this a/n as short as possible. I made a mistake in the last chapter; in the very beginning I said that Rory was 16. I meant to say that she is 15. In order for my story line to go the way I have it planned out, that's her age! Lolz…on with the story! **

"Lorelai." Rory said coldly as she saw her mother in the doorway. 

"Lorelai?" Chris asked as he came down the stairs. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"I got an earlier flight and I figured I'd see my two favorite people." Lorelai said as she smiled cheerily (is that even a word?). 

"Gag me." Was distinctly heard from Rory as she ran up the stairs up to her room. When she got in her room, she flopped onto her bed and picked up her line. 

"Tris! I need you to get over here as soon as possible. My mother is here and her and my dad are talking and I need your help. Paris won't even be able to save me so I need you to come over now!" Rory rushed into the phone once Tristan picked up his line. 

"Calm down babe. I'll be over there in five. Call Paris and cancel, and I'll call Sum up and tell her to go to your house." Tristan replied, all too familiar with the Lorelai-Tirades. 

"Thank you! You are God! I love you!" 

"I prefer Adonis but call me whatever you please." 

"Tristan!! Just get your ass over here now!" Rory said as she hung up and dialed Paris. 

"Geller residents." Chirped the maid. 

"Anne, please put Paris on the phone. It is Rory." 

"Hold on one minute Miss Hayden **(almost typed Gilmore there)**." 

"Hey Rory. What's up?" Paris said into the phone. 

"Some last minute plans came up and I can't study tonight. I'm sorry Paris. But next test, we'll cram together." 

"Your mom came in tonight didn't she?" Paris asked with a smirk.

"Stop smirking Geller. I'll see you in school." 

**CLICK**

Just then her personal line rang. 

"Hello?" Rory asked into the phone as she scrambled around her room trying to look for something to wear other than her Chilton uniform. 

"Ror, Tris just called me. I can't help you out tonight but I can tomorrow. Just hang in there and I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really sorry but I gotta go babe. Bye." Summer said right before she hung up. 

"Hey Sum! What's up? Thanks for caring and all. I can't wait until tomorrow night! It's gonna be so much fun. It was nice talking to you! I'll see you tomorrow!" said Rory sarcastically into the dead phone. 

"It's too bad she didn't here that conversation." Said Tristan as he leaned against the doorframe, watching Rory run around her room like a headless chicken. 

"Yeah, well, it's too bad that, that, ugh." 

"Can't even think of a decent come back, can you?" But the look on Rory's face wasn't one of happiness, like it usually had when they bantered. It was one of sadness. Apparently, she heard what was going on downstairs. "It's okay babe. It'll all be okay." Tristan said as he crossed the room and pulled Rory into his comforting embrace. 

"No it won't." she said as she sniffled. They sat like that for the next couple of minutes, Rory sitting on Tristan's lap with his arms around her and her head lying on his shoulder, until they heard a loud crash downstairs. 

"Rory! Where are you going?" Tristan asked as Rory jumped out of his arms and ran to the door. 

"To see what the hell is going on downstairs." She said as she sprinted down the stairs only to see a crystal vase crashing into the wall. "Okay. Maybe I'll wait till later." She said as Tristan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Let's just go back to your room and watch a movie." Tristan suggested.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" Rory yelled as she ran to her room. Tristan just chuckled. 

"The things I do for you Hayden!" he screamed as he followed her to her room but only to be pushed out of it as soon as he got through the door. 

"I'm getting dressed!" Rory yelled through the door. She came out wearing a baby blue tank top and a pair of black and gray plaid pajama bottoms. "Let's go to the kitchen. We can go through the back stairs and then sneak back up. The back stairs are right by my room so it's easy." 

"Alright. Lead the way your highness." Tristan said which earned him a smack upside the head by Rory. "Ow!" 

"Stop being a baby and come down the stairs already." Rory said from the bottom of the staircase. "Years of experience of sneaking out while my grandparents were over." She said as if that explained everything. 

"Oh." Tristan replied as he jumped down the stairs quietly. 

"Ok. Get popcorn, the chocolate bars, sour patch kids and coffee. I'll get the rest." Rory whispered as she rummaged through the cabinets looking for the things that she wanted for the movie night. 

"Got everything?" she asked as she went over to where Tristan was sitting down on the island/bar. 

"Yup." He replied as he looked through the bag that he retrieved to hold everything. 

"Ok then, let's go." Rory said as she climbed the steps quietly. When they got in her room, they laid all the food down on the bed. They sorted it out and distributed it. While Rory put the movie into the DVD player, Tristan made the coffee. When everything was set, they laid on Rory's bed just watching the movie and enjoying each other's company. About an hour into the movie, they heard everything quiet down. 

"Ok. It's way too quiet down there." Said Rory as she hopped off of her bed and headed to the door. What she found was slightly disturbing. When she cleared her throat, her parents looked up at her. "Okay. First you two are fighting like crazy then the next time I come down, I see you two devouring each other's heads! Aren't you supposed to be married Lorelai?" 

"Engaged." Lorelai corrected. 

"Wouldn't want your fiancé finding out about this, now would you Lorelai?"  Rory said. Lorelai just muttered something under her breath as she untangled herself from Christopher's embrace. "What was that Lorelai?" 

"Alright, I love the game 'lets-end-every-sentence-with-Lorelai' but I'm not in the mood to play right now, _Rory_." Lorelai countered. 

Rory just glared at her. 

"Ooh. Lack of comeback. Interesting." Lorelai said. 

"I have had enough from you." Christopher yelled. "First you come in here, complaining about my lack of parental skills and what I have turned 'our' daughter into when you yourself only stop by when it's convenient for you and nobody else. Then you kiss me like you think we're 16 and we are in love, which let me tell you we're not. Then you think you have the right to be rude to _my daughter. No. I don't think so. Get out of MY house now!' _

"Forget it. I don't need this crap. I just wanted to come by and tell you that Emily and Richard wish to see you on Friday night for dinner. They have something to discuss with you. I think it's about Rory's inheritance." Lorelai said as she moved to go to the door. "I won't be joining you on Friday so you'll have to survive on your own." 

"We'll be alright by ourselves. We're not little three year olds lost in the mall." Rory said as she found Tristan's hand and squeezed it and he squeezed her hand back. 

"Oh, and be careful about bringing your little boyfriend to dinner with you tomorrow. Things might get ugly." Lorelai said as she looked in the direction of Tristan. 

"Tris is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend. Unlike my mother, he actually cares about me. Not everyone in Hartford is as cold-hearted as you." Rory said as stood up to go up to her room and Lorelai turned around and stormed out the door just as Summer ran into the house. 

"Oh my God. Rory. Paris called and said your mom was over and then my mother heard that there was a very out of place Jeep in your driveway and then I rushed over here when I put 2 and 2 together. You alright?" Summer rushed out in between breathes. 

"I'll be alright. Let's just go upstairs and watch movies." Rory said as she led the way upstairs. 

"Don't stay up too late guys! You have school tomorrow!" Christopher yelled after the three teens. 

"We know!" they chorused. 

*~* Sherry/Christopher inter-cut (in my story, they work together)*~*

Sherry: Hello?

Christopher: Hey Sherry.

Sherry: Hey Chris. What's up?

Christopher: Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you got the rest of the research on the cases done. 

Sherry: Yup. I have it all done. I will give it to you at work tomorrow. 

Christopher: Alright. I have to go. I will see you tomorrow. 

Sherry: Bye!

Christopher: Bye. 

*~* End inter-cut*~*

*~* Upstairs *~*

 So, What we're you guys watching before I came?" Summer asked.

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Rory said. 

"Yay!" said Summer. "Don't worry Tris, we will save you from the Oompa Loompas." As the two girls giggled, Tristan just rolled his eyes. 

"I'll get you back for that comment Summer. Count on it." Tristan said as he put the movie on and the lapsed into silence.  

**A/N: Hey guys I am back! Yay! Sorry if it's short. It's kinda late and I think I over-used my brain today! Well, anywhoo…until next time! Oh, and the little blue button wants you to press him cause he feels lonely. And he wants me to tell you that there is going to be p/j action in the future. I just don't know how I'm going to bring that concept n yet. I'll think about it! **

**Hugz and Kissez**

**Julz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**** Best Friends or Lovers? **

**Author:**** Julz**

**Summary:**** Rory Hayden has lived in ****Hartford**** all her life with her dad. She has had the perfect life: best friends, a great dad, and everything she could ever ask for. What happens when she falls for one of her best friends? **

**Pairing:**** Trory!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but Michelle and the story line! **

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! Wow! I have been getting soo many positive reviews. Okay, so this is the deal with my other stories. I kinda lost interest in Changed so if anyone would like to pick up on that one. Things… I am going to pick up in a bout a month. I just want to get this one out there and have a t least five chapters for this story. I finished Dismissed, but if you guys want me to do that spin-off with a Lit, then you can email me at julz7389@aol.com. My re-write for Runaway Little Boy, I really don't think I will continue that. But if I do then I'll let you guys know. Okay, this A/N is getting too long…On with the story! **

***~*Chilton Parking Lot*~***

"Hey Ror!" Summer called out as she got out of her car. 

"Sum!" Rory said as she walked over to her best friend. "Where's Tris? He was supposed to be here by now?"

"Oh my God. You didn't hear. Janlan had a heart attack. Tristan is at the hospital right now." 

"Oh God. Sum, tell all my teachers that I was sick and get my home work for me. I'll see you later at my house." Rory said as she ran back to her car. 

"Hi, Sherry? Is my dad there?" Rory asked into her cell phone. 

"Sure sweetie." Sherry said as she called out to Christopher. 

"Thanks." Rory said as Sherry put her on hold. 

***~*Rory/Christopher inter-cut*~***

Christopher: Hello?

Rory: Dad, Janlan is in the hospital. He had a heart attack last night. I'm going over to see him now. 

Christopher: Alright, babe, calm down. I'll meet you at the hospital in ten minutes. Drive safely. Don't break too many laws. 

Rory: I won't. I have to go. I will see you at the hospital. 

Christopher: Love you sweetie. 

Rory: Love you too dad. 

***~*End Rory/Christopher inter-cut*~* **

***~*****Hartford**** **Memorial****** **Hospital*******~***

Rory walked through the revolving doors and immediately saw Tristan and his family. 

"Rory?" Steven DuGrey asked as he saw the young brunette. 

"Hi, Mr. DuGrey. I'm sorry about your father." 

"Thank you, Rory. Shouldn't you be at school?" Steven asked.  

"I came as soon as I heard. How are you?" Rory explained. 

"We've all been better." Tristan replied as he came up behind his father. 

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Steven said as he walked back to his wife and the newly arrived Christopher. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tristan asked as he pulled Rory into a hug. 

"Can't a girl see her friend?" Rory asked as she smiled up at Tristan. 

"Not when the aforementioned girl is supposed to be in school." 

"I came as soon as I heard the news. Why didn't you call me?" Rory asked as she hugged him tighter. 

"I didn't want to worry you." Tristan replied. 

"A little too late for that." Rory smiled wryly. "Summer said she will be coming after school gets out." 

"She doesn't have to come. You didn't even have to come here, Rory. I know how much you hate hospitals." 

"Tristan, please, Janlan has been like a grandfather to me. Remember when my dad had to go to the hospital when he crashed his bike?" Rory asked as the painful memory washed over her. 

"Yeah I do. It was a hard time for all of us." Tristan replied as he saw the look on Rory's face. "Come on, let's go sit down." He said as he led her over to the hard, plastic, hospital chairs. 

"Mr. DuGrey?" the doctor asked as he came out of the ICU wing. "Your father has been stabilized. We are moving him into a room on the third floor. You can go up now to meet him up there." 

"Thank you doctor." Elaine DuGrey said. 

"We'll be up in a minute." Steven said. 

***~*Janlan's hospital room*~***

"Ror, are you okay? You don't look to good." Christopher asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.  

"I'm alright. I just need some coffee." Rory said as she stood up. "I'm going to see Janlan." 

"Alright." Christopher said. "Tell Janlan I said to feel better, I have to go back to work. I will see you at home. If you need anything, call me on my cell." 

"I will. See you at home." Rory said as she gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. 

"Ror, my grandfather wants to see you." Tristan said as he came into the private waiting room. 

"Coming." Rory said. When they entered the room, Rory looked at the form on the bed. 

"Rory." Janlan croaked out. 

"Mr. DuGrey." Rory said rushing to his side.

"How many times have I told you to call me Janlan?" The old man laughed. 

"137, but who's counting?" Tristan said. 

"Tristan said you wanted to talk to me." Rory said. 

"Yes. When I'm gone, I want you to take care of Tristan. Make sure he is alright. He is a good kid, let's keep it that way." Janlan said. 

"What are you talking about? You're healthy. You can make it." Rory said as she grasped the older man's hand. 

"Rory, you know as well as I do that I won't make it. Look at me Rory. Take care of him for me. Make sure he doesn't fall apart. Okay?" Janlan ordered. 

"Okay." Rory replied as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. All of a sudden she heard loud beeping noises coming from the machines attached to the elderly man. She and the DuGrey's were rushed out of the hospital room and into the waiting room. As Elaine and Steven sat there and waited for news to come, Tristan and Rory went down to the hospital café. They got coffee for everyone and went back up. When they entered the waiting room, they saw the doctor trying to calm down Elaine. 

"Tristan, Rory. I need to talk to you two. Outside." Steven said as he ushered the two bewildered teens into the hallway. "Tris, your grandfather has not made it. He had a heart failure." 

"Oh my God." Tristan said as his body started to shake with uncontrollable sobs. 

"Come here Tristan." Rory said as she pulled Tristan into a hug. "It'll be alright." She said as she rubbed circles on his back. They stood there for a few more minutes when Steven interrupted them. 

"Rory, take Tris back to your house. Is it okay if he stays the night at your house?" Steven asked.

"Sure. Call my dad if you need anything." Rory replied. 

"I will. Drive safely." Elaine said as she walked up next to her husband. 

"I will. Bye." Rory said as she turned to leave with Tristan. 

***~*****Hayden**** **Mansion*******~* **

"Hey, Tris?" Rory asked as she knocked on his door. 

"What's up Ror?" Tristan asked as he looked up from his book. 

"I was just wondering if you needed anything." 

"I'm alright." He replied as she walked into the room. When she reached the bed, she crawled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. 

"Now. Really, are you okay?" 

"I don't know. I mean, I've known this man for my whole life. He was like a father to me. Whenever my parents would go on trips, he would come over. And when he was too sick to get out of the house, I would go over there. He was the kindest man I have ever known. What will I ever do without him Ror?" Tristan let out as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"I don't know Tris. I really don't know." Rory said as she hugged him. They laid like that for a while and eventually fell asleep. That was the position Christopher found them in when he came home from work. He laid a blanket over the two peaceful teens and kissed his daughter on the forehead. He walked out and quietly shut the door behind him. 

**A/N: Hey guys! That looks like a safe place to leave this chapter. Ok…I got a couple of reviews where they say that Lorelai is evil, mean etc. just to let you know, this isn't an Anti-Lorelai fic. Lorelai is actually one of my favorite characters. I just needed to put those scenes in there to show the 'relationship' between Rory and Lorelai. Rory and Lorelai will get along in later chapters. I just have to figure out how now. *Ooh! That rhymed!* Anyway…until next time ~~~Julz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:**** Best Friends or Lovers? **

**Author:**** Julz**

**Summary:**** Rory Hayden has lived in ****Hartford**** all her life with her dad. She has had the perfect life: best friends, a great dad, and everything she could ever ask for. What happens when she falls for one of her best friends? **

**Pairing:**** Trory!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but Michelle and the story line! **

**Author's Note:**** Hey! Wow, I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that guys. Let me just tell you this, love sucks and so does school. This story is kinda based loosely around my 'love life'. I am Rory, my friend John is Tristan and my friend Dara would be considered Summer. There's going to be a lot of exposition-ing in this chapter so bear with me you guys. Anyway, onto the story!**

***_Ring, Ring,_***

"Tris?" Rory said groggily. Tristan just mumbled back an incoherent response. "What time is it?"

"Around 6. I think" Tristan replied still half-asleep. 

"Crap. Get dressed! We have to go to my grandparent's tonight." Rory said as she ran around the room. 

"Can you get the phone first?" 

"Oh yeah." Rory replied sheepishly as she picked up the extension in Tristan's room. 

***~*** **Rory/Christopher Inter-cut*~***

"Hello?" Rory asked as she fumbled around Tristan's room looking for her necklace that she left in there last time. 

"Hey Ror, weren't you supposed to meet me somewhere?" Christopher asked pointedly. 

"Tristan and I were just getting dressed." She replied apologetically. 

"Do you have the directions?" 

"You left them on the front table, right?" 

"Yup. So I'll see you in an hour?" 

"Of course. Love ya dad." 

"Love ya too babe." Christopher said as he hung up. 

***~*End Inter-cut*~***

"I'm going in the shower. If you're done getting ready before me, just wait downstairs. We have to be there in an hour." Rory said as she went towards the door. 

"Alright. See ya downstairs." Tristan said as he locked the door behind Rory. 

As soon as Rory got into her bedroom, her private line started to ring. Since she didn't have a lot of time to get ready and talk, she to let the machine pick up. Immediately her voice filled her room. "Hey guys, I'm not here right now. Here comes the annoying shrill thing, speak if you must." 

"Hey Ror, I know you're there, I knew you would need help picking out your clothes for tonight. Call me---" Summer faltered out as Rory picked up. 

"Hey Sum, what's wrong?" Rory asked her friend. 

"My mom has that damn decorator here again." Summer whined. 

"Come over and help me pick out my clothes. And where a dress. You're coming with me to my 'grandparents'. I need all the support I can get." Rory said with a dry laugh. 

"Be there in 10." Summer said, suddenly all perky. Rory just shook her head at her friend's behavior and turned her CD player on. About five minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs and opened the door to see a very happy Summer. 

"I brought my make-up for you." Summer said. 

"Great. I'm gonna be in the shower so you can change. I'll be out in about 20." Rory said as she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Summer followed her life-long friend and got changed. He was wearing a simple black dress that had a halter top and the skirt part that ended up to about her knees. She put on a little make-up--lip-gloss, mascara, and a little bit of eye shadow--and picked out Rory's dress which was a strapless baby blue dress that ended at about her knees. When Rory got out of the shower, she changed and put on her make-up which was the same as Summer's. After that she called Emily Gilmore and asked if it was okay if she could bring one more guest. Emily said it was fine and asked who she would be bringing. Rory just replied with 'Two really close friends of mine'. Emily was upset with the vagueness of Rory's answer but accepted it all the same. When both girls were done, they went downstairs and found Tristan lounging on the couch. 

"Ladies. You look lovely tonight." Tristan said smirking at the wonders in front of him. 

"Charming as ever, Mr. DuGrey." Summer said with a mirror image of the smirk. 

"Why thank you, kind sir. Now let's go before Grams throws a fit at us being late." Rory said with an identical smirk which her friends had evident on their faces. The car ride was silent due to the exception of the radio. They pulled in the driveway, walked up to the door and stopped. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Rory said as she rung the bell. 

**A/N:**** Ooh…a cliffy! Anyway, that's all for now! What happens inside? Anyway, I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I thought that would be a good spot to leave off so I left it there, as you can see. So, just think back to Christopher Returns….Hugs and Kisses! Julz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:**** Best Friends or Lovers? **

**Author:**** Julz**

**Summary:**** Rory Hayden has lived in ****Hartford**** all her life with her dad. She has had the perfect life: best friends, a great dad, and everything she could ever ask for. What happens when she falls for one of her best friends? **

**Pairing:**** Trory!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but Michelle and the story line! **

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys! I am finally going to show you guys the dinner. Yay! I am so happy! All you reviewers made my day! I have been getting so many positive reviews! You guys are great! Oh, and I'm finally going to introduce Michelle into this chapter! Only Michelle (the real one) knows who she is in the chapter right now. Anyway, on with the show...err…story!**

***~*RECAP*~***

"Ladies. You look lovely tonight." Tristan said smirking at the wonders in front of him. 

"Charming as ever, Mr. DuGrey." Summer said with a mirror image of the smirk. 

"Why thank you, kind sir. Now let's go before Grams throws a fit at us being late." Rory said with an identical smirk which her friends had evident on their faces. The car ride was silent due to the exception of the radio. They pulled in the driveway, walked up to the door and stopped. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Rory said as she rung the bell. 

"Hi, I'm Cordelia, the maid. Who may I introduce you as?" said Cordelia. 

"We don't need an introduction." Said Rory as she pushed her way through the door. Her two friends followed her into the lounge room. 

"Rory is just a lovely young lady." They could hear Straub bragging. 

"And speak of the devil." Francine said as she saw her granddaughter and her two friends standing in the entrance to the lounge room. 

"Rory, darling how are you?" Francine asked as she motioned for the teens to come sit with her. "Tristan dear, I heard about your grandfather. I am so sorry." 

"Thank you Mrs. Hayden." Tristan said as he played with the ring on his hand. 

"Please, call me Francine. How many times have I told you that?" 

"137, but who's counting." Rory replied as she glanced at Tristan and smiled. 

"Okay. I'm confused here. Someone please fill me in." Summer said at her spot next to her life long friend and her grandmother. 

"Summer, darling. How is your dad doing?" 

"He's okay. He's on business a lot, but when he comes home, he tries to do everything for us. He brings a lot of souvenirs home also." Summer replied getting a light glow on her face when she talked about her father. 

Emily cleared her throat and looked expectantly at Christopher. 

"Oh. Sorry. Emily, Richard, this is my daughter Lorelai Leigh Hayden." Christopher replied as he looked proudly toward his daughter. 

"She's my child too you know!" Lorelai shouted. "You're not the one who had to go through 13 hours of labor with her. You're not the one who had to push a watermelon through a grape. You're not the one who had to do splits on a crate of dynamite!" 

"Sorry to break it to ya Lorelai, but neither did you." Christopher said as he stood up. "Except for the labor part. You actually did have to do that."

"Lorelai! Christopher! Can't we just have a civil conversation? We are meeting our granddaughter and we would like to have this meeting in peace!" Richard bellowed from his spot on the chair. 

"You should have seen them at my house yesterday!" Rory said quietly from her seat on the couch. 

""If you hadn't gotten our daughter pregnant, than this would have never happened!" Emily said as she too started to stand up. 

"It doesn't take one person to get pregnant. And if you haven't noticed? I can't get pregnant." Christopher said. "And if you had watched your precious daughter more carefully, then this wouldn't have happened!"

In the midst of all the fighting, Rory broke down in tears. "Tris, take her to your house. I'll pick her up tomorrow." Christopher said as the attention wasn't quite focused on him. 

"I will. Have fun." Tristan said as he and his two friends walked silently out of the lounge. 

"I will, I will." Christopher said as he turned his attention back to the war that was going on in front of him. 

*~*DuGrey Residence*~*

Tristan pulled up to the door of his house and turned the ignition off. He unlocked the doors and sprang out of the car. 

"Hey Sum, help me get Rory out of the car." He said to Summer, referring to their sleeping spare. 

"Tris, I'm half asleep. I am so tired. I barely got any sleep last night because of the huge test today." Summer said as she yawned. 

"You can do it!" Tristan said in a funny accent. 

"Let's go Bible Boy." Summer replied as she unbuckled Rory's seatbelt. After they managed to lift Rory out of the car, Tristan picked her up with ease, almost as if she weighed nothing. 

"Just open the door for me." He said as he handed the keys to Summer. Rory groaned with the change in pressure from Tristan's arms but quieted down as soon as he went back to his original position. 

"Hey Tris." A female voice shouted from the lounge room. 

"Hey. Rory's sleeping. Things got a little…icky at the 'family dinner' tonight and Christopher asked if I could take the girls back here." Tristan explained to his loud sister, Michelle. 

"Oh. I'll go get her pajamas ready. Bring her up in about 10 minutes. I'll see you in the morning." Said Michelle as she pecked her older brother on the cheek. 

"Ror, get up honey. Let's go. You have to go upstairs. You fell asleep in the car on the way home. Babe, wake up." Summer said to her friend. 

"Hmm….bed…coffee…Oompa Loompas…Willy Wonka…fights!" Rory said as she woke up. 

"Oh. Sweetie. It's going to be okay. Let's go upstairs and change. Okay?" Summer said gently to her upset friend. 

"Sure. Tristan, thanks for coming tonight. I really appreciate it. I'll see you in the morning." Rory said as she gave Tristan a light kiss on the lips. 

"'Night, Ror." Tristan said as he hugged her petite frame close to his body. "Anytime babe, anytime." He whispered softly into her ear. 

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! I finally introduced Michelle! Anyway, this chapter sucks a lot because I typed it in less than 2 days. So please excuse the crappiness. Anyway…see ya next chapter! Hugs and Kisses…Julz!**


End file.
